


Shared Stage

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Sometimes, there are times where people share a stage together.Other times, those sometimes can change one's life.What lies ahead?





	Shared Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabee/gifts).



> If the warnings did not deter you, basically this is drunk sex.

_[ **072** ]_

_I got two front-row tickets for The Wunderkinds concert downtown! Can we go there pls pls pls_

_[ **818** ]_

_Really now…I mean I got a study to finish_

_[ **072** ]_

_Ur so lame, I have no buds to be with me_ _L I rly wanna go to the concert ;A;_

_[ **818** ]_

_Ok fine, but u owe me some ice cream n ur notes_

_[ **072** ]_

_Yey~ let’s meet up at d usual meet up mkay 2morrs after class_

_[ **818** ]_

_Ok c u 2morrs_

 

Antonio sighs as he slumps onto his pillow, giving out a bothered sigh before looking at his phone, checking the time. _It’s past midnight_ ; he hummed in his mind as he starts to yawn and sorted his study materials off his bed and onto his study table which is now filled with piles and bits of papers and folders. He changed into his bedclothes and went to sleep.

His alarm went off five minutes before seven as Antonio groans and threw his box pillow to the clock. He blinks a bit and sluggishly shuffled off his bed, as he yawned and groaned softly while he waddled about through the halls and entered the bathroom; there he freshens himself up and shakes his head a bit just to wake up.

Antonio grumbles as he made some cinnamon toast and tea for the morning when he went to change for his usual sweater vest and slacks. He went to pick his bread from the oven toaster careful enough not to burn his fingers.

He left his flat after 15 minutes of his morning ritual as he walked his way to university where he encounters his senior Christoph Gluck. “Are you excited?” asked Christoph as Antonio was not that kind of excited in this concert since he isn’t much of a fan like Christoph is.

“Not as much as you are; _senpai_ ” Antonio snorts as Christoph adjusted his glasses and sneers “One day you will, no fucking joke, one day you will be one of us” he taunts as he started making hand gestures.

Antonio cannot help but to laugh

Later that afternoon; Christoph was waiting at their usual waiting spot when he noticed Antonio running towards him, dazed from what seems to be a very hectic class day. “Better fix yourself up” Christoph gestured towards Antonio’s frizzled hair as he latter followed such.

Antonio noticed that they weren’t alone in going to the said concert downtown since it the area looks like a small abandoned warehouse, but as many a sci-fi series would say it was bigger on the inside.

“ _Shit_ ” Antonio swore as he noticed how vast the area was as he got a glimpse from the inside.

Christoph went from the backdoor since his tickets were giving them access to the front easier as Antonio looked towards the stage, illuminated by different coloured lights accentuating the glittered props and instruments as Christoph took Antonio towards the very centre.

“This area is really packed” Antonio murmured as Christoph nods in agreement

As the area filled in the capacity; the lights dimmed when the sound effects started to test the audio, one by one the members entered the stage followed by wails and cheers from the audience. Antonio tries his best to dodge the flailing hands from the fans behind them. Each squeal and cheer grew louder as the stage was filled with the members of the band and the whole area echoed as the main star came to the stage.

Antonio stared at the last person who emerged from the stage in his shiny coat.

“Who is that?” Antonio asked Christoph pointing to the person in the shiny coat

“That is Wolfie, the leader of the Wunderkinds.” Christoph responded

Antonio nods as he stares back at the singer as the singer noticed him back and gave him a wink.

“Lucky~” Christoph teased as Antonio blushed.

 

Wolfgang sighed as he started speaking through his custom microphone and began to sing. The warehouse started to become alive as the audience sang along with him. Antonio stared and bobbed his head to the beats of the song.

After a couple of some of their well-known songs; Wolfgang went down the stage and pointed to where Antonio is while security made a wall as Antonio was picked from the crowd by two security personnel where Christoph started cheering for his friend as the two went to stage.

“May I know your name?” Wolfgang asked softly

“I’m Antonio”

“Awh~ that name sounds really familiar to me.” Wolfgang smiled as he looks smitten towards Antonio

Antonio smirked as he looks away from the audience and towards the glittered drum set.

Wolfgang looks in worry and leans to him “You okay?” he asks as Antonio gave him a quick nod before he looks back at the crowd noticing Christoph cheering for him

“Now, I kinda have this song and we’re gonna perform it for the first time” Wolfgang hummed “Basically it’s a cover, a teaser for our cover album”

Antonio was given a microphone by a stage director as Wolfgang gestured to his drummer to begin. “You can sing with me if you know this song” Wolfgang winked as Antonio blushed brightly when the starting notes of a song he really liked began to play.

 

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find You acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

 

Antonio gasps and got really excited to himself as he knew the song and tries to keep his hands still. Wolfgang turned his attention to Antonio and went closer to him and whispers “You can sing with me, it’s okay” he gestures as he took the microphone close to his mouth as Antonio began to sing with Wolfgang

 

_It's my own desire_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

 

Wolfgang noticed how pleasant Antonio sings and smiled as he sang with him until the song ended, receiving a roaring applause from the audience with Antonio blushing and hiding his cheeks in his scarf. Wolfgang whined as he moved the scarf a bit off Antonio’s cheeks and smiled

“Don’t hide that cute face from me~”

 

Antonio retreated back in the audience with Christoph, his pulse still racing and looks towards his senior “Are you here to shock me to death?” Antonio gasps as he tries to keep his composure intact while Christoph giggled to himself.

The two stayed up until the concert ended when Wolfgang went to the two of them. Christoph went to the drummer, Joseph and chatted with him while Antonio stayed with Wolfgang for a bit.

“I, uhh” Antonio hummed as he looks away from Wolfgang’s emerald green eyes as he shyly moved in his place “I like the song, it’s my favourite”

“Well to be honest, I like the song too.” Wolfgang admits as he asks Antonio to come with him in the dressing room

“Is it ok?” Antonio asks

“Duh~” Wolfgang teases and took Antonio’s hand and went backstage to his dressing room

 

“To be honest, I not much of a fan of your band…well until now” Antonio hummed as he looks around the room, filled with gifts and trinkets fans from the audience gave to him. “Many people like you~” Antonio hummed as Wolfgang nods

“Yeah” he spoke as he looks back at Antonio wearing his glasses and puts his hair on a loose ponytail “All they see is a charming son of a bitch on stage, promise”

Antonio smirked on the remark as he went to sit on one of the couches while he notices a big teddy bear next to him. Wolfgang went to check in his mini bar fridge as he asks “Do you drink, Toni~?”

Antonio jolts up from his seat as he looks towards Wolfgang holding a bottle of sweet champagne “Well, do you?” Wolfgang asked again as Antonio nods.

“You’re the first person to call me that.” Antonio commented as he shyly took the champagne flute from the singer’s hand, watching Wolfgang down the wine in a swift manner.

“Well is it okay for me to call you that?” asked Wolfgang

Antonio nods and took a small sip of the said champagne before shying himself into his scarf

Wolfgang scowls a bit as he lifted Antonio’s chin a bit with his own face dangerously close to him. “Don’t hide that cute face from me, please.” Wolfgang hummed as Antonio blushed furiously.

 

It took an hour and a half when the two downed a bottle and a half of sweet champagne as the two went into the limo. Antonio is obviously buzzed as well as Wolfgang when the two began to giggle about upon entering Wolfgang’s flat.

“Okay, honesty hour” Wolfgang hiccupped as he belched out and fell onto his bottom towards the carpeted floor “I have a crush to my senior, whose class I sit in to every History” he hummed as Antonio giggled

“How do you―” Antonio squeaks into a hiccup “Y’know manage to study while being a singer?”

“I have a tutor” Wolfgang burped as Antonio gestured a bit “I kinda wish my crush were tutoring me instead of that boring shitload of fuck”

Antonio guffaws as lazily sat next to Wolfgang as the singer lays down the carpeted floor, sprawling his limbs wide like a star as he stares longingly to Antonio “Y’know Toni, my crush looks like you, with the glasses and all.”

Antonio blushed deeply as he lays down the carpet next to Wolfgang “Yeah?” he hummed

“Yeah, totally” Wolfgang hummed as he leans close to Antonio giving him a kiss on his lips

 

Antonio gasps as he tries to resist, but he was so intoxicated he just followed suit as Wolfgang sat up and pulled Antonio off the floor as they went to his bed.

“You okay with this?” Wolfgang asks as Antonio nods gently as his hands reached towards the singer’s cheeks

“Kiss me again you rock star” Antonio murmured as Wolfgang obliged and started kissing and caressing Antonio slowly as he removed their clothing, parting their kisses with soft, erotic gasps as they caressed each other’s bodies, letting Wolfgang plant hickeys on Antonio’s collarbones making the latter moan out softly under his breath

“Take me as you please~” Antonio hummed as Wolfgang began to caress the former’s lower regions, making the person below him give a steamy moan.

Wolfgang slowly caresses Antonio’s sensitive places as he noticed the latter writhing upon his caresses and begged dearly in a submissive tone

“Please fuck me, Wolfie~”

Wolfgang, even in his alcohol dazed mind cannot resist those words as he slowly pushes his now erect shaft into Antonio with minimal lubrication. Antonio gasps and winces upon the sudden intrusion as Wolfgang pauses, letting Antonio relax and calm himself down.

“P-please continue” Antonio heaves as he finally relaxes and gets accustomed to Wolfgang’s girth, spreading him wide as Wolfgang began grinding his hips deeper into him

Antonio huffed and squeals as he was pleasured deeply. Feeling each thrust deeper than the first as Wolfgang found his sweet spot, ramming his shaft towards it making Antonio shudder from such pleasure.

“Ah! R-right there~” Antonio moans out as Wolfgang continues to pleasure his partner when Antonio began to wrap his legs behind Wolfgang, begging as he could do so.

“Fuck, you’re this tight is this your first?” Wolfgang asked as he pulled up Antonio’s hair a bit as he pushed in deeper, making the latter moan out in agreement.

Wolfgang grunted as he was close and pulls out a bit making Antonio whine as he wanted more and be filled. It was at this moment Antonio reveals his vulnerable side as he craved for more and looks at Wolfgang, his eyes begging for him.

“Please fill me up~ I really want to be filled by you” Antonio heaved as Wolfgang gulped and shoves himself back making Antonio gasp and cry out from pleasure as he was rammed deeply.

 

Antonio woke up with a pounding headache as his phone rang loudly from his coat pocket as he slowly sat up in pain as he reached over his coat on the floor, noting that he is naked top to bottom before picking a shiny coat that was next to his own coat and groans as he answers the call. “Uh, hello…”

“Antonio where in the ever loving fuck are you?” Christoph wailed from the other as Antonio distanced the phone from his ear and groans

“I, uh…” Antonio murmured as he looked around his area while he picked his pants up from the floor, loosely wearing it on as he stood up from the bed “I am not in my apartment.”

“Well of course you aren’t where you at?” Christoph repeated as he looks by the area

Antonio went to peek from the window, spotting Christoph where he is, by the front door of his flat.

“Fuck” he swore under his breath as he dropped his call and shouted to Christoph before groaning from pain when he heard someone behind him.

“Toni, who are you calling to?” Wolfgang groans as he was awake when Christoph came over them and knocked on the door softly.

Antonio groans as he looked towards the locks and chains on the door when Wolfgang stood up from the bed and went to unlock each chain from the door and smiles “Hello?” he greeted at Christoph as the latter gasps in shock as Antonio peeked behind Wolfgang.

“I believe you have my best friend.” Christoph remarked as Wolfgang stares back at Antonio who shies himself into the shiny coat.

“Aye, sorry I have not returned your best friend last night.” Wolfgang apologized as he lets Christoph in “I kinda treated your best friend for a drink, we went overboard sorry.”

Christoph cannot help but to keep his glee to himself as Wolfgang yawned and went to the kitchen, leaving Antonio and Christoph in the living room quarters “Okay, what the fuck happened?” Christoph asked Antonio as the latter groans

“I swear I am drunk, now I am hungover” Antonio groans as Wolfgang went to them with coffee and Alka-seltzers

“Okay what did you two do then?” Christoph pinned as both Antonio and Wolfgang exchanged glances at each other before smirking

“ _Secret_ ” Wolfgang winked

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos, it's really appreciated if you do thank you!
> 
> Here's a supplementary playlist from my Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12160904067/playlist/4697ITweH4LSsTUu05tfIU?si=mt3M7dvrQvWnQIIz2o9CWw


End file.
